


Handprints

by Namjoonah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting, Crying Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Hell, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namjoonah/pseuds/Namjoonah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He left his mark on Dean, but Dean also left his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handprints

Castiel had his orders. He did as he was told and he raised Dean Winchester from perdition and brought him back onto the earth. He did as he was told. There was a nagging feeling in his mind that drew him back into Dean's life again and again. Castiel sat on a wooden bench under a large maple tree as the leaves fell around him. He loved sitting on earth and watching the humans go through their lives, without a worry in the world. He chuckled at the thought of the troubled humans he involved himself with. He quieted his mind and listened closely as a whisper of a prayer graced his ears. There was a subtle cry for help from a familiarly deep voice. _Dean._

Dean lay on the floor of the dusty warehouse, covered in his own blood. He pressed his hands to the gushing wound on his stomach. He cussed under his breath at the pain. This hadnt gone as planned and he couldn't call Sammy. He had left Sam in the motel two towns over when h decided to chase the demon by himself. He now realized how shitty of an idea it was. Not only did he lose the demon, but he got himself stabbed pretty goddamn deep in the process. He lay there, in the dust and looked at the damage. It was a deep wound, and the bastard must have hit a large artery based on how much blood he was loosing. He began to loose conciousness when he went to his last resort. _Castiel...help._

Castiel searched the warehouse for the hunter, finding him on the floor in a pool of his own blood. He quickly healed the man and lifted his head off the dusty cement, resting it on his thigh. _Wake up, wake up, wake up._ He tried to will Dean to show his green eyes and take a breath. He shook the hunter and slid down to kneel next to the hunter, picking him up off the ground and onto his lap.The man felt so fragile in this state. Castiel shook the hunter and waited for a glimmer of responce, but with no luck. Castiel grasped Dean by his shoulders, his palm lining up with the handprint on Dean's shoulder. The print was left from Castiel's grip as he returned Dean from hell. The flesh of his muscular shoulder never healed and retained a red outline of Castiel's palm. There a shuddering inhale as the hunter opened his emerald eyes.

It felt like lightning was shooting through his entire body. He gasped for air and his eyes flew open. He felt arms around him. They were strong and secure. He looked up to see Castiel holding him. It felt like his shoulder was on fire. He sat up quickly to escape the feeling. His head became dizzy and he cussed under his breath as the hands returned to steady him. The eyes that peered into his were blue, but no normal shade of blue. The color was so bright that is could have only been deigned by God for the angel himself. Dean's body felt weak and untrustworthy. He remembered why he was in such a place and checked his stomach for the wound, finding only clean and smooth flesh. 

 'I healed you, Dean'

'I can see that, uh, thanks Cas'

Dean struggled to stand and his body swayed as the world spinned around him. He felt like he was going to puke. _Goddammit,_ he thought as his vision blurred into black and his knees gave out.

Castiel knew the hunter was not well. His body was unsteady and his skin looked pale. He quickly got to his feet and caught Dean before his body hit the floor. Their bodies fell together and created a cloud of dust around them. The fall knocked the air from his lungs, but his instinct took over. He decided to take action. 

Dean woke to a strange surrounding. It was white and pristine, smelling of bleach and antiseptics. He cussed to himself knowing he was in a hospital. Sammy walked in, followed by the wary angel. Sammy is always overly cautious. Dean tried to remember who took him into this place and when, but his memory failed.

'Dean, I'm so glad Castiel called. They had to give you blood.' Sam rushed out

'Sammy I'm fine.'

'You aren't able to leave till tomorrow Dean' the angel explained.

'Screw that. I'm getting up and out. We got demons to gank,'

Sam shook his head and left the room and leaving a heavy silence behind. The angel stood in front of the window with the sun at his back. Dean could have swore he saw wings in his shadow. It felt as though the room became heavy with tension. There was so much he should say. He questioned thanking Castiel, but he wasn't sure what to say. He opened his mouth and looked up from his hands to show Cas how he felt. There was a sound of wings, and Cas was gone.  _Damn angels._

_  
_

 

It seemed like weeks before Dean saw Castiel again. It wasn't until he needed him again that Dean heard the sound of wings. 

'Dean!' Sam screamed for help.

They were in their heads. It was supposed to be two vampires, not an entire nest of them. They were running for their lives at this point and Dean was praying his hardest that this wouldn't be his death... or at least his second death.  He bowed his head and thought as hard as he could.  _CASTIEL._

 _  
_'Please don't yell like that, Dean' a voice came from behing him.

'Holy shit Cas!'

Dean turned to see Sammy's face in shock as the angel walked in the direction they had been running. His trenchcoat seemed to flow as he lifted a hands and told the brothers to close their eyes. The light was blinding. When the light faded, there was silence. The vampires lay dead on the ground, and Castiel was gone. Dean looked to Sam and shook his head. He was starting to feel like near-death-experiences were the only was to see Cas.

 

 

Castiel lay talking to his brother Gabriel about the issues with the Winchester brothers.  Gabriel was always the insightful one.

'Gabriel, i feel as though I should be protecting Dean. I saved him, he needs me.'

'Castiel, do what you feel is right'

Castiel understood what he must do... but the prayer came just as he understood the feelings.  _Castiel... save him._

 _  
_The blood couldn't stop gushing from Sam's wound. The cut was so deep. Sam was coughing up the blood and despite Dean's best efforts, he couldnt keep the blood from seeping through his fingers. It was a blur as how it happened. They had been fighting a simple demon. It was so easy until a second demon showed up. He surpirsed them and came up from behind Sam with a knife. Dean ganked his own demon and ran to Sammy as fast as he could. It was too late. The knife cit his flesh and the blood began to flow. Dean screamed for him and tried to help. _Goddammit Sammy no!_  

'Come on Sammy! Not now! Please! Stay here.' Dean pleaded, his voice cracking

Dean prayed his best. He tried so hard to be heard. He needed Castiel to help him.

'D-dean' Sammy choked

The light was leaving Sam's eyes. His dark hair was matted with his blood and his skin was a translucent white and it was clear to Dean he didn't have much time. Sam was leaving him once again and Dean felt like his heart was being torn out of his cheast. Sammy was all the family that he had left. He couldn't let Sammy go. But a breath escaped his lips and his real fell back onto Deans leg. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and it was all too familiar to Dean. He was loosing his baby brother for a second time and there was nothing he could do but hold him.

'Dean...' a flap of wings announced his arrival.

'Cas you gotta do something. You gotta heal him!'

'Dean.... he is gone. I cannot bring back the dead.'

'No Cas this is Sammy you have to fix him. Use your angel mojo goddammit!'

'Dean I am sorry'

Cas watched the tears well up in Dean's eyes. He held Sam tighter and let out the saddest whimper he had ever heard. Castiel couldn't leave Dean in this way. Dean needed him. It hurt Castiel to see Dean in such a way. They gave Sam the proper hunter funeral and Castiel led Dean back to the motel they were set up in. Dean was silent as he sat on the musty bed. His eyes were downcast and his head hung low. Cas felt as though he needed to comfort the hunter. He had never seen him in such despair. Castiel sat down on the bed next to the broken man, the silence was deafening. Castiel slid closer to to Dean and the green eyes looked into his own. He felt his vessel's heart flutter and wondered what was wrong with the human body.

'Sam was all I had Cas... what do I do now?'

'I will stay. And we can find a way to bring him back.'

Dean let a single tear fall down his cheek and Castiel knew that more were to come. He moved closer to the hunter and put his arms around him. Dean did not resist. He seemed to need the comfort. The two sat there in the embrace while Dean let the tears roll. When a broken sob escaped his lips, Castiel adjusted his grip on the man and pulled him in closer, resting Dean's head on his crisp white shirt. He knew the tears would fall onto him and he was fine with that. He patted Dean's shoulder until the spark moved thoughout them both.

'What the hell is that?' Dean gasped.

'I believe you have the memory of me pulling you from hell imprinted permenatly...'

'Is that the handprint thing' 

'Yes. I believe so...'

 Dean slowly took off his shirt and revealed the scarred flesh that contained the perfect outline of Castiel's hand. As Cas moved closer, Dean's heartbeat quickened and his breath caught in his throat. He waatched the angel move so that Dean rested between his legs. The angel looked at his with electric blue eyes as he placed his hand on the outline. Dean never noticed the way Cas's hands were thinner than his own. His fingers were lithe and his palms felt soft on his skin as the shiver went down their spines. Dean looked at Cas and felt another wave of sadness wash over him. Sammy always thought Dean liked Cas more than platonically. Dean felt as though he was proving him right with every moment with the angel.

Cas watched the struggle inside of Dean, knowing how it much be affecting him. Castiel stared at Dean's face. He had never realized how handsome he truely was. The hunter was beautiful. His cheekbones were high and his plump lips looked inviting, but above all his eyes were the main focus. They were so green and innocent. He felt as though he should kiss the man. It seemed like what he should do after the feelings that were welling up inside him. The angel chuckled to himself at the notion of Dean Winchester ever kissing him back.

'What are you laughing at?'

'Nothing Dean...This is all new to me.'

''What's new? Death?' Dean sighed. 

'No...this feeling. I want to be closer to you. It's difficult to explain,' Cas shook his hand.

'I think I can help clear things up'

Dean leaned in closer and put his rough hand on Cas's jaw, cradling his face. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Castiel's. It felt better than the sparks. It was all that Dean needed in that moment. He needed to kiss Castiel deeper. He ran his hands through the angel's dark hair. He felt Castiel's body soften into his own. Suddenly, Castiel pulled back. And their lips parted.

'Dean...'

'Ah, don't do this Cas. Don't just poof off because of that.'

'I'm not going to leave. There is just something you should see.'

Dean looked at him with a questioning expression. Castiel slowly took off his familiar tench coat and tossed it aside. Dean watched in wonder and Cas unbottoned his crisp white shirt and loosened his tie. When the clothes were finally discarded onto the floor, the angel's chest was bare. Dean blushed thinking of what was to come. Castiel closed his eyes and Dean watched in awe as black wings unfolded from his body. The feathers were jet black with flecs of gold. Dean noticed how singed they were in places. His eyes wandered until they rested upon a handprint shape of bare flesh where no feathers grew. He ran his hands over the soft feathers and lined his palm up with the barren space. The sparks were ignited in them once again.

'You gripped me tight as I raised you.'

'I didn't want to let go of you' Dean whispered.

A silent tear fell from his eye. Castiel cupped the man's jaw and swiped the tear away with his thumb. He pulled Dean into a close embrace, their bare skin meeting. They were vulnerable and needed each other in a way that could not be described. They had left their marks on one another. Hindprints of the desperation they felt as they escaped hell. Dean felt the feathers brush against his skin as Castiel wrapped his wings around the broken man. They lowered themselves to the bed, not once breaking the connection. The bed creaked as they lay together, still chest to chest.

'Sammy always knew how I felt about you,' Dean whispered.

'Sam is a very smart man. I will do all that is in my power to bring him back, Dean,'

'Just... don't leave'

Castiel let Dean's tears spill out and held him as the sobs escaped his lips. Castiel hummed quietly, calming the hunter. Dean's crying became soft whimpers as he mourned the loss of his brother. Castiel buried his face into the sandy colored hair and held him tightly. He had always seen Dean as a strong, untouchable man. The hunter was so fragile in his arms. Dean was broken and needed someone. Sam was all that Dean had left. He couldn't imagine how alone Dean must feel. Dean's tears slowly came to a stop. Castiel silently vowed that he would fix all that had happened. He would do anything to see the hunter smile and see his green eyes shine in happiness.

'I will fix you Dean Winchester,'

'Whatever you do Cas, just don't let go'

Castiel rested his hand in the handprint on Dean's shoulder, giving them both the electric feeling. Dean looked up into the angel's blue eyes and gave a weak smile. Castiel kissed Dean's plump lips softly. They melted together as Dean rested his hand on the barren part of Castiel's wings. The sparks moved through them once again. The kiss slowly ended and Castiel's wings fluttered around Dean. They both gave a small smile and a small peck of a kiss. Dean nuzzled his head into the crook of Cast's neck and his breathing steadied. He was soon fast asleep in Castiel's grip.

'I will never let go Dean.' he whispered to his resting hunter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you liked this work leave a comment. I might continue it if enough people want me to! Thank you so much for reading. Find me on tumblr at itsmeaveryd for requests!


End file.
